reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Khan the Jaguar
is a rare animal spawn in ''Red Dead Redemption''. He is found after killing waves of cougars in multiplayer, and during the Master Hunter Rank 9 ambient challenge in Single Player. The location of Khan can vary from singleplayer to multiplayer. He is the only jaguar found in the game, and shares all the same in-game mechanics such as movement, attack and growl as a cougar, but is a lot stronger and much faster. A Buffalo Rifle shot to his head is still fatal. Oddly enough, even though Khan is very much like the cougars, he will not provide a claw to the player when skinned. Location Singleplayer In single player, Khan is located near Ojo del Diablo. He comes out more commonly during the day. Walking around the Ojo del Diablo region activates the spawn of Khan. If he does not appear, it is advised to shoot a few animals to attract him. If Khan still does not show up, bait also works on some occasions. One shot to the head with a Bolt Action Rifle will kill him, as will a shot with a Buffalo Rifle.You must be a level 9 master hunter to be able to encounter Khan. A message with a flashing blip appears when he is located. You don't need to be on foot for him to spawn. Multiplayer Khan can be found at Tanner's Reach in Tall Trees, a subsection of West Elizabeth. Khan appears after killing waves of cougars that spawn. He is represented by a red skull on the mini map. thumb|300px|right Tips & Tricks *The best ways to take down Khan are repeated shots to the head, a single Throwing Knife or a headshot with theBuffalo Rifle (Dead Eye recommended) *A good place to search for him in multiplayer is at Tanner's Reach near the cabin. The cabin is also a great defensive position against the cougars, by shooting out of the door and windows. The cougars cannot attack when inside this building, however they can hit through the window sometimes if standing too close. *Another safe hunting method at Tanner's Reach is to jump onto one of the rocky outcrops around the area. Cougars cannot jump onto the larger rocks to attack you, but keep in mind that they can still attack from behind you. Also, once on the rocky outcrop be on the lookout for bears, as they both can spawn in the area and knock you off of the outcrop. * The Evans Repeater is great for this, because it has large magazine capacities. Seeing as there are a lot of cougars that spawn at Tanner's Reach on multiplayer, it is wise to use a weapon that has plenty of rounds to share. * In multiplayer, there are about 9-12 cougars that come before Khan does, and when Khan does finally show up there are about 3 cougars accompanying him. * Throwing Knives and a Tomahawk can kill a cougar in one hit. * Khan can survive a few Tomahawk throws (about 3) to the body before actually getting killed. * A good trick would be to pour some Bait, then jump on the mini cliff to the left of the stone bridge. Khan would come from the bridge side. Just dead eye with a good gun like the Buffalo Rifle, or a gun with a lot of ammo like Evans Repeater. When seeing him, make sure to aim for his head. * Also, if you crouch down outside of the cabin, they don't seem to kill you. Though if you shoot them while crouching they will turn against you. * The best place to sell Khan's body parts is Blackwater or Manzanita Post. ($96 for Khan's meat, $72 for Khan's Pelt, $126 for Khan's fang, and $108 for Khan's heart). * All of Khan's provisions can be sold for a grand total of $603 dollars in the areas above.(With Honor Rank Peacemaker)OR $1206 while wearin the Expert Hunter Outfit. * While wearing the Expert Hunter outfit you still gather two pelts and two fangs. Glitches *When hunting Khan in Multiplayer, there is a chance that he will not attack the player. If there is more than one player hunting him, he will only attack the player that came to Tall Trees last. Trivia *Khan the Jaguar could well be a reference to the tiger Shere Khan in the Jungle Book stories. *Khan is Mongolian for "King". *Khan means snake ''in Mayan. Gallery Kahn.png|Khan the Jaguar. Khan shot dead..jpeg|Khan the Jaguar dead. z_442ffd6d.jpg|Dead Khan Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- ---- es:Khan el Jaguar Category:Redemption animals Category:Rare spawns Category:Hunting Category:Multiplayer Category:Legendary animals Category:Single Player